1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a golf club having a head removably mountable on the lower end of a shaft of the club.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
Golf clubs are currently available in which the head of a club is separate from the shaft, but can be removably mounted thereon. This design reduces the number of components that must be stocked by manufacturers and retailers. In effect, shafts of different lengths are manufactured and delivered to retailers, and heads of different types, appearances and different degrees of finish are also manufactured and delivered to retailers. The ability to stock unassembled heads and shafts reduces inventory requirements of both manufacturers and retailers because many different custom clubs can be constructed from the different shafts and heads.
While the provision for removably mounting heads on the lower ends of shafts of golf clubs undeniably has advantages with respect to a reduction in the number of components that must be stored, it is satisfactory to golfers only to the extent that the connection means between the heads and the shafts is properly designed. To be acceptable, such connection means must not only allow for easy and rapid assembly, but at the same time must be secure enough to eliminate concern about untimely disconnection. In addition, the connection means must be such as to be concealed from view for aesthetic reasons.
Various connection means have been envisioned, but those available to date have not achieved the objectives indicated above. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a golf club having a removable head wherein the connection between the shaft and the head is particularly simple in design, easy to use, and which provides for securely mounting the head to the shaft.